


Late Night Wondering

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Zamboes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: All mistakes are mine





	Late Night Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

A small grunt left me as a hand settled across my waist and tugged me closer. Surprisingly warm skin pressed against my bare arm, hand shifted to try and find mine. I tucked my hand away from the slightly searching one. There was a small whine next to me ear as a nose pressed against my neck. Something close to “shut up” left my mouth. Around me, the other claimed settled down next to Them. Those who weren't claimed created their own pile in the center of the lopsided curled we had somehow made. Probably to keep an eye on them. Did the undead sleep? Probably not. It didn't seem like they ever tired out. I made sure to find Serenity in the claimed circle, watching as she shifted in an attempt to get comfortable against the female next to her. Scar, as I had decided to name her, pulled the female on top of her, acting as a pillow. The smaller paused before letting out a tired sigh. Bear whined softly at the lack of attention, hissing as I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. My body froze up as I was shoved onto my back. Hands gripped my wrists at a bruising force, while rancid breath fanned across my face. There was another hiss as I whine softly at him. 

“Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to elbow you. I'm just-” he shifted his weight off of my slightly, seeming to be observing. “Just tired from today. We hiked a lot and being tired puts me in a bad mood. Nothing to do with you. I promise.” He seemed to consider if I was telling the truth or not. The others had started shifting, looking over at us and waiting to see if I would be killed. “Bear.” My voice cracked slightly as I wiggled my hands free and reached up for him. The male seemed slightly taken back before nuzzling against one of my hands carefully. I guess you could call it a type of forgiveness. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Serenity move like she was about to run over. That would end in a lot blood and she knew it too. There was something oddly domestic about how he laid back down next to me and pressed his nose into the juncture of my neck. Seren and I made eye contact from across the circle. She gave a small nod towards me before settling back down onto Scar’s chest. 

“Jah…” His lips moved against the back of my neck, small sounds leaving him. A shiver ran up my spine when some of the sounds formed broken words. They couldn’t possibly getting that smart could they? They already knew how to hunt and keep people alive. Bear seemed to know how to read hiking trail marks. Scar knew seemed to have memorize different patterns we expressed when we were too tired to continue walking. Acne knew how to set up animal traps and Peony was skilled in handling guns. Guns I tell you. Did they retain memories from when they were alive? My mind wondered to what they must have been doing before everything went down. Maybe Bear was going to college to be a photographer. Or was an athlete. He would make a good football or basketball player with his body type. Scar looked like she was in her early twenties and Peony looked like he was around sixteen maybe a little older. I wondered if Acne was nicer as an actual human. I also wondered if any of them had been dating someone. A pang of jealousy twisted in my gut followed by some self disgust. 

_ ‘I cannot be falling in love with someone undead. Out of all the things I could be doing with my life right now. My brain decides to go and release some stupid chemicals that people call love. The end of the world is not the place for me to fall in love.’ _ Yet….yet my heart still skipped a beat and my stomach still fluttered with giddiness when he moved his arm under my head and gave a content sigh. Yet I still wondered if someone who was dead could feel emotions. Now wasn’t the time to think about it though. Maybe on another night. 


End file.
